A Tale of Two Woman
Synopsis teenage Olivia (Yoon Shin Hye) is a lively smart student at a local public school who is a nominee for the valedictorian seat. Her mother is a cook at their small restaurant owned by her grandparents who both passed away a year after her birth while her father currently work as the mayor's personal driver. They are living a normal happy life until Emilio (Renato Russo) Olivia's father, got into a situation when he became a witness of a future murder and got accuse of a present murder that he did not do, he got killed in prison and Olivia's family have to move places in order to get out of trouble. Few years have passed adult Olivia (Kayla Yamamoto) is now a successful lawyer and is known for having a 100% success rate in court but her fame is as dim as nightfall as she does not want to represent famous people and politicians as she finds them a poison to her job, not until she met Iris (Eunice Hyland) a well known actress from a legendary wealthy family who is accused of murdering her ex-boyfriend who happens to be congressman Rolando's son, that prompted Olivia to take the case as it is somewhat related to the person who killed her father. During Olivia and Iris's time together they get to know more about each other's lives and how both of their personalities contradict each other and one blue moon while talking about their success in life, a shooting star falls from the sky and the two accidentally wished if they could switch bodies even for a short amount of time that resulted to both of them having the ability to switch bodies with each other but they can only do it 3 times a month, so they have to use it wisely. Cast *'Charlotte Howell as Olivia Lopez' - a 100% success in court lawyer. She is ruthless and a very arrogant person who will do anything just to win a case. Even though she is a 100% success rate lawyer in court, she is not as well known as the other lawyers due to her only representing those who she thinks is "good" in her point of views. She later on accepted the case of Iris to gain more fame, money, and power. It is later revealed in her history flashbacks that she is from a very poor family and when her father is accuse of murder of a well known politician, he is killed and thus the reason she wanted to become a lawyer herself to bring justice to her father's death as well as the reason he wanted to take Iris's case as it is somewhat connected to each other. Her first meeting with Iris is very bad as she dislikes her "prima donna" attitude and their personalities contrast with each other. She also has the ability to switch bodies with Iris when needed, but they can only do it thrice in a month. **Yoon Shin Hye as young Olivia *'Eunice Hyland as Iris Zulueta' - a 100% success in rating actress and singer. She is very famous in the entertainment world, not only is she the daughter of a legendary actress but also a legendary businessman who is considered as one of the wealthiest man in the country. She is a "prima donna" according to Olivia as she is a bit of a b*tch and arrogant as well. She is later accuse of murder of her boyfriend who happened to be a well known politician's son. She and Olivia has the ability to switch bodies but they can only do it 3 times in a month. Her assigned bodyguard is Oliver whom she developed feelings for much to Oliver's "obliviousness". **Giselle Avila as young Iris *'Levy Lazaro as Oliver Ramirez' - an S class agent of MIA who is assigned to guard Iris. He is a cold blooded killer when it comes to finishing off his mission. Most of the time he is shown to mask his emotions but also most of the time this mask comes off when he gets irritated of Iris's dramas. It is also stated that he dislikes people like Olivia who will do anything for money, but later on gets his respect after finding out the whole truth about her court cases. He later on developed feelings for Olivia much to Iris chagrin. '' *'Yuson Javier as Nilofenio "Nilo" Zulueta / Joel Villarama''' - the main antagonist of the story and Iris's step brother who wants the Zulueta Family's fortune all to himself. He is a good brother according to Iris but is actually just pretending to be a good brother to her in order to gain her trust and crush her in the end. It is later revealed in his history flashbacks that his mother is only a one-night-stand of his father and does not actually love her, which makes him the illegitimate son of Don Ramon. He later on kills his father and make it look like an accident. *'Jason Isidro as Emmanuel "Emman" Zaragoza' - Iris's childhood friend and rival. He and Iris live in the same neighborhood after he got adopted a wealthy couple who can't have children. It is hinted that he had always loved Iris but Iris does not like him because of his background. After the death of his foster father, he became the CEO of LH Group, even though he hasn't met Iris for a long time besides events that is associated with his company, his feelings for Iris is still the same and only grew after he once again got involved in Iris's case. By the end of the story, it is revealed that he and Iris became an official couple. **Dennis Serrano as young Emman Supporting Cast *'Eula Uytingco as Emma Gonzalez' - biological mother of Iris who has gone missing for 15 years after having believed that she died with Ramon during their car accident but, later revealed that she survived the accident but lost her memories due to head injuries and is currently in rehab in order to gain her abilities back. Few years later she worked as a cook in Olivia's favorite restaurant where she once eat with her father before he died. Her favorite flower is Iris. **Olivia Rutherford as young Emma *'Edward Martinez as Rolando De Vera' - a former mayor of Milli City and a congressman of the country and one of the Zulueta's strongest allies. He later on got Emilio killed after Emilio heard his conversation about assassinating his rivals in the elections that could ruin his image and chance of becoming a congressman. Guest Cast *'Basilio Lopez as Don Ramon Zulueta' - founder of Zulueta Company and the father of Iris and Nilo. During his younger years he is famous of his looks among the girls in campus but he fell in love with Emma due to her stunning beauty. He married Emma and have a daughter with her with whom they named Iris, Emma's favorite flower. One day, due to depression of what is happening in the company and going home drunk, he mistook Wendy his personal maid as his wife Emma and had a one night stand with her that causes Wendy to become pregnant with his child, afraid of letting Emma knows and as well as his reputation to be in line, he sends Wendy in a far away province but after Wendy's death, he has no choice but to take in Nilo but not his son but as his dead brother's son. **Uno Sandoval as young Ramon *'Renato Russo as Emilio Lopez' - father of Olivia and a former driver of mayor Rolando. He is a kind father to Olivia and a kind husband to Rosalie. He is full of humor and the current light bulb of the family. Before his death, he discovered the dirty jobs that the mayor is doing in order to win the election and wanted to quit his job but before he could do so he was accuse of murdering a politician and then killed inside of prison by mayor Rolando's order. *'Maria Bianchi as Wendy Villarama' - biological mother of Nilo who is Ramon's personal maid at the time and got pregnant with Nilo after a one night stand with Ramon. She is kicked out of the house after Ramon finds out that she is pregnant with his child in order to save his reputation, she died after due to heart failure. *'Paulo Alvarez as Jason De Vera' - Rolando's son and Iris's ex-boyfriend who was killed by an unknown person. It is later revealed that he was killed by a hired assassin of Nilo and blamed the murder to Iris in order to ruin Iris image. Information Notes *''The role of Olivia Lopez was originally offered to Kayla Yamamoto but declined due to schedule conflict.'' *''The role of Oliver Ramirez was originally offered to Seiji Hernandez but declined due to the character's physical requirements.''